<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpectedly Perfect by ImMyOwnStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475574">Unexpectedly Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm'>ImMyOwnStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, M/M, Omega Kunimi Akira, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Welcome to the deepest level of rare pair hell, asshole alphas, enjoy your stay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”The sight he was greeted with froze him and made his blood boil simultaneously. The alpha, probably in his twenties, was forcing the omega to bear his neck by holding his head to the side.”</p>
<p>Not good a summaries so a little bit from the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpectedly Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou was up before his alarm clock, he had to get going soon, the shop would be full of people getting shopping done and friends hanging out since it’s the weekend. His mother was too busy taking care of Natsu to be able to leave, the youngest of the family having fallen sick a few days ago as she was presenting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all honesty Shouyou didn’t mind, presenting was painful and his sister would need all the care she could get to help her through this. Her smell was sweet so she was most likely going to be an omega like their dad. He made a mental list of all the things he would need, from what his dad told him omegas tended to have an increased sweet tooth, especially after presenting, he even asked all the omegas he was friends with if it was true, they had all confirmed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in the middle of debating if he should buy a cake from a store or make it himself when a commotion on the bottom floor caught his attention. Looking over the railing gave him a full view of a gathering of people circling two in the centre. The acrid scent of an adult alpha reached his nose and Shouyou had to bite back a snarl, the alpha was trying to ward other alphas away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou had a feeling the possessive scent the alpha was letting of had to do with the other person, and that was when it hit him. The other person was anunmated omega, and by the smell one that was in preheat. Shouyou didn’t bother to stop the growl this time, barely noting the people that stepped away from him, if what he thought was happening was actually happening he would have no problem punching the alpha in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While laws were better made to suit omegas than they once were there were still a lot of alphas who thought they could do what they wanted, and use their scent to overwhelm others and get it. It disgusted Shouyou, especially since his sister was going to have to deal with it soon, oh well, he will just teach her how to throw a punch at someone’s scent gland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wasting any more time Shouyou sprinted towards the stairs, people moving out of his way as quick as they could. He felt slightly lucky that he didn’t have a chance to do any shopping yet, no extra weight holding him back. He practically flew down the stairs, skipping multiple at a time to get to the crowd quicker. The scent of the alpha almost made him falter, but he was stubborn with a protective instinct from helping out for his omegan friends with situations just like this, so he pushed as hard as he could through the gathered crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight he was greeted with froze him and made his blood boil simultaneously. The alpha, probably in his twenties, was forcing the omega to bear his neck by holding his head to the side. One arm was wrapped around the omegas waist holding him close as the alpha licked his neck. The omega looked extremely uncomfortable and was letting out a lot of stressed scents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was one of the worst things about this situation though, was that Shouyou recognised the omega, granted that when they met Shouyou had no idea he was an omega, since everyone was wearing the required scent blockers for a sport team. But at the same time it wouldn’t have changed a thing even if Shouyou didn’t recognise him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stormed his way into the centre and made sure the alpha noticed him. The alpha looked shocked, he probably was never stood up to because of his naturally strong scent, but that wouldn’t work for him against Shouyou. While he was small he was also quite strong, so he had no problem forcefully prying the alpha away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Predictably the alpha didn’t take to kindly to the omega being ripped from him and growled. Shouyou wanted to laugh at the attempt to scare him into submission as well, he took great pleasure in the fact that when he growled back at the alpha he stepped away. Turning around Shouyou grabbed the omegas hand and led him to an alcove where people wouldn’t see them. Carefully Shouyou let a little of his scent out, he had been told by his friends that he had a calming scent, unlike a lot of alphas. When the volleyball player across from him calmed down some Shouyou relaxed as well, the scent of a distressed omega set everyone on edge, and he was no exception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safe to say what happened next shocked Shouyou just as much as seeing Kageyama at Karasuno for the first time. The omega collapsed against him, letting Shouyou carry all his weight as he buried his face in his neck, they stood like that for a few minutes, Shouyou letting the other calm himself down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the other pulled back he started to rub at his neck, trying to get the unwanted scent of the other alpha off of him. Rubbing quickly turned to frantic scratching and Shouyou had to hold both his wrists to stop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, why don’t we go to the bathroom and wash his scent of you,” Shouyou made to slowly pull the omega to the bathroom, keeping his hold light in case the omega wanted to pull away. When they reached the bathroom Shouyou quickly locked the door so no one would wonder in. Walking into one of the toilet stalls Shouyou grabbed some toilet paper and wet it in the sink. Kneeling down in front of where the other sat down Shouyou handed him the toilet paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved away as the taller of them began to wipe at his neck, giving him space so he hopefully didn’t feel threatened. After about ten minutes the scent of the other alpha was almost gone, since the scent didn’t have a lot of time to stick it only faintly remained. The boy’s natural scent almost completely overwhelming it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Shouyou looked up at the same time the omega did. “Not a lot of alphas would have done that, though I do have to admit I never would have thought you were an alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a lot of people do, it shocked everyone on my team when they found out as well, Bakageyama especially,” the other laughed and Shouyou found himself smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a cafe near hear, want to get something to drink?” The other looked hopeful, and Shouyou couldn’t stop himself for agreeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, but I have to finish shopping first, well, uhh, start shopping,” it took about an hour to get all the shopping done, Shouyou opting to make a cake for his sister once she was done presenting. The two talked the whole time, and while they didn’t have a lot in common they got along really well, Shouyou also embarrassingly admitted to not remembering his name. Kunimi laughed for a few minutes when he learned what Shouyou had been calling his friend the whole time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the cafe they sat towards the back away from the door. They managed to get a booth, but with how busy it was it would be a while before someone came to take their order, normally Shouyou would have gone up to order but when he moved to get up he noticed Kunimi tense slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you go out so close to your heat?” Shouyou couldn’t fight the blush, he knew it could be a sensitive topic for omegas to talk about with alphas. He quickly started to apologise, stammering most of the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My preheat wasn’t due until tomorrow, normally I would still be fine to go out, but I guess I was wrong, silly me right. Guess the guy was right, maybe I am stu-“ Shouyou couldn’t stand to listen to the other talk about himself that way. He reached across the table and gently took Kunimi’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The guy is an asshole, don’t listen to him. You are amazing, both personality wise and when it comes to volleyball.” It hurt Shouyou how shocked Kunimi looked at being complimented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely different to how I thought you would be,” the waitress came over at that moment, and the two ordered, Kunimi getting a salted caramel drink of some sort and Shouyou getting a milkshake. They talked some more, Kunimi told him stories about Kageyama that Shouyou was definitely going to use as black mail, and Shouyou talked about his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was about one o’clock when they left, they had to compromise on who would pay, eventually they agreed they would pay for what they ordered. Kunimi offered to help Shouyou carry the shopping home, although he felt like the other wouldn’t give him a say so he accepted. He also selfishly didn’t want to stop talking with the wing spiker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother was shocked when the omega walked through the door, but a smirk quickly found itself forming on her lips. The fact that she only greeted him and Kunimi at the door then left terrified him more than her saying something, wanting to get thoughts of his mother scheming out of his head Shouyou led the other to the kitchen, the only time they talked for a little while was when Shouyou was asked where something went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole time they were putting the shopping away Shouyou felt eyes on him, looking over he caught the omega staring more than once, Kunimi would always look away again soon after though. He wanted to ask something, that was obvious, but Shouyou noticed how the other kept looking around. Realising Kunimi probably wouldn’t be comfortable asking whatever it was Shouyou offered to go out side. Normally he would have offered to go to his room but that might freak the omega out, so backyard it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the two were seated facing each other on the porch Kunimi seemed to come to a decision. When Shouyou looked at him he looked more determined than he had ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know we don’t really know each other, but, if it’s not to much to ask, I was wondering if, uhh,maybe you wouldn’t mind if I umm, if I could have something with your scent for my nest?” Shouyou’s face lit up, he stood up and offered his hand to Kunimi to pull the other up as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go to my room, you can pick what you want to take,” at Kunimi’s nod Shouyou led him up the stairs to his room. Despite popular belief Shouyou kept his room pretty neat, so it was easy for Kunimi to look through and pick up a few things. Most being a few tops and one of the oversized hoodies that Kunimi put on straight away. After asking Shouyou got one of the spare blankets from his closet and scented it before handing it over to Kunimi as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tying up the garbage bag they put everything in Shouyou noticed the still lingering scent of the other alpha. Without thinking Shouyou raised his hand to the wing spiker’s shoulder and gently ran his thumb over where the alpha had forcefully scented the omega. When he realised what he was doing he went to pull away and apologise, he didn’t get the chance too however, since Kunimi had grabbed his wrist and leant into his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly Shouyou walked closer, making sure the other could walk away if he wanted, Shouyou stood face to face with Kunimi. He couldn’t stop the pleased feeling when the taller leant his head to the side slightly, and after Shouyou made sure he had verbal consent removed his hand and tilted his head towards the omega’s scent gland. He looked at Kunimi again, and at the nod swiped his tongue over the same scent gland a few times. Kunimi bent down to do the same, and Shouyou freely let him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After your heat is finished, would you be willing to let me court you?” Shouyou sounded hopeful, he knew that. He couldn’t help the pleased noise or scent that came from him at the nod from the other. Shouyou was definitely looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If reading this makes you ship these two welcome to rare pair he’ll with me, and if you already shipped them I hope you enjoyed. This was originally going to be a one shot but my brain wouldn’t stop feeding me ideas, so we are going for a ride with a multi chap fic. I honestly have no idea where this is going to go. Well once again hope you enjoy it so far and feel free to point out mistakes or tell me of any ideas or suggestions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>